Their Tale for two
by ChieHime
Summary: He was a single person with a double persona. She was a enigma who suddenly appeared. Both have their share of burdens and secrets. When these two people cross each other's path at a fated night under the Sakura tree, the pen of fate they thought stopped writing once again created a new chapter. That night they didn't know they started Their Tale for two.
1. Her arrival their meeting

I am Chie at your humble service. I wrote a story that I hope would be to everyone's liking.  
Just as about we start, I would like to declare that I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

* * *

Crimson. If by any chance I would define the man in front of me with color it would be crimson. His eyes were of that color. Furious like the raging fire and elegant like the repeating color of the sunset. He was handsome. If not, all people are ugly. He was gripping my left arm with strength. His facial features shows his irritation.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I struggled and freed my arms against his grip. He certainly is handsome but he acts like he owns the world. He hovered in front of me.

"Mikan-chan" A loud male voice screamed calling my name. I turned my gaze towards the direction of the sound. I saw my blonde haired teacher running towards our direction. I heard the man beside me swore under his breath. He stopped in front of me panting. "Natsume-kun, how nice to see you here?" A scowl was form on the masculine features of the man who owns the ruby eyes. He picked up the manga on the ground and walked away. We were watching his retreating figure when Narumi sensei spoke "Black Cat. Do you remember what I told you before, Mi-chan?" One of the most dangerous students in the academy. Wielder of the Fire Alice, an alice that drains one life every time a large amount of force is applied. I flicked my eyes and stared at the humongous building which was known as Alice Academy.

"I am sure you will meet him again. Let us be on our way" I nodded. I stared to the place where Natsume's retreating form was last seen and followed Narumi sensei.

* * *

"Mikan-chan" My uncle who happens to be High School principal called. I smiled. His light blonde hair was basked with the golden rays that entered the office from the windows in his back.

"Hello uncle" I greeted. He stared at me with his usual calm face. His eyes were calm blue unlike the Black cat that I meet moments ago. He cringed at my appearance. He grabbed something underneath his table. He showed me my reflection. A dorky girl with thick glasses and messy brown hair raising her brows. Me.

"Your appearance is not befitting of your status" He stated sighing. "as your grandfather would phrase it" A grim line found its place in my lips. He sighed once again still shaking his head. "I don't know what games your playing at but you not revealing your identity would be convenient" I felt myself instinctively grin. "A Yukihara on the school would surely cause commotion"

"Not my fault"

"I clearly know that fact" Uncle tossed a key which appears as the key for my dormitory room. "Ask Narumi for your necessities. He will tell you the details"

"I understand" I replied before I politely curtsied and exited the room leaving my beloved uncle on his office minding his pile of documents.

* * *

Narumi sensei gave me the needed me a pamphlet that serves as the school handbook. It explained everything about the school in great detail and I was scanning over it. I am on my room. A large white-painted room with touches of gold here and there. It has a balcony which overviews the Northern Forest according to the map attached on the pamphlet. A living room furnished admirably. A smart 72 inches LED TV hang on the wall. Below the television is a rack containing Nintendo Wii and a pink apple laptop arranged neatly. I sighed at the luxury. The kitchen was no less than luxurious. A SMEG refrigerator and all the expensive looking utensils. My feet lead me to my bedroom. There was nothing much inside it. A large bed covered in white sheets and a lamp table beside it with an antique looking lamp. A bookshelf furnished with books. A digital wall clock above my bed. I can't help but smile. I closed the door leaving the room. The sound of the soft knock on my door made dragged me towards the door.

"Hello, Mi-chan!" Narumi sensei greeted me as soon as I opened the door. I smiled in reflex. "Do you like the room?"

"Too expensive" He chuckled. I let him enter the room. I closed the door as soon as he entered. His jaw dropped as he saw my room. He laughed.

"Your grandfather overdid the room" He glanced at me and smiled. He settled on the vacant couch across the television.

"Wanna watch the tv?" He shook his head. "I see"

"Mi-chan, are you going to be alright?" I smiled. His face shows worry. Narumi sensei is my god father. My father's student and a friend of my mother. He has feminine features but he was a cassanova during his youth as my parents told me. His blonde hair was gold unlike the white washed blonde hair of Uncle Kazu. His eyes were sharp and gentle amethyst. I patted his hands.

"I will be Narumi _**sensei**_" I put stretch on the word sensei making him chuckle. He patted my head messing my hair some more. He let out a breathe.

"If anything happens tell me immediately, alright?" he stood up and smiled. "I must go. You know how slave driver your uncle is" I chuckled and nodded.

"Good Night Narumi-tousama" He smiled softly and exited the room.

* * *

I was unable to sleep. I decided to take a stroll. I let my feet direct my body. I found myself under my balcony. I walked few more and landed on a blooming Sakura tree. I was without my glasses. The wind blew past me once again messing with my hair. I tucked a few strands of my hair under my ear. I was watching my balcony which is slightly visible from this place. The petals flew on the air adding elegance on the serene night. The grasses at my back rustled signifying a movement. I glanced at it and saw Natsume in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" I rushed at his side. His hands was on his head. He seems to have a severe headache. I hugged him as a mean to ease his pain as my mother always do to me. He calmed down. I can hear his rugged breathing as pain slowly left him. "Are you alright already?" I inquired loosening my hug around him. He stared at me confused.

"Yeah." He coolly run a hand on his raven locks. He smiled. I can't take my eyes away. He was different from when I met him before. He was innocent. "Thank you" he politely said. He smiled brightly. "I am Fuyume"

"Aren't you Natsume?" He smiled and nodded then shook his again.

"Yes and No?"He chuckled as she watched my confused expression. "Natsume is another me. I am Natsume's shadow, a cabinet of his memories"

"What do you mean?"

"Just as I said" I sighed. He won't divulge answers and I have no intention to pry. I replied his smile. "Your pretty, miss?"

"Mikan"

"Ah, you're that glasses girl from before" I bit my lips. That slipped off. He laughed amused.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. In return, keep also this a secret even to Natsume himself"

"He don't know?"Sadness crossed his face which disappeared swiftly as it appeared. He shook his head with a cheerful smile. My phone vibrated. It was an alarm. I stared at him drowning my self at his gentle crimson eyes. "I must go" He neared me and kissed my cheek. A flush of heat found its place on my cheeks. I felt my body shivered.

"Good Night and Thank you, Mikan" He bids. I returned his smiles and bid him good night. I ran retracing my steps. I stopped for a moment and looked back. He was standing there underneath the Sakura tree with a big smile plastered on his face with the Sakura petals playing with the wind. I smiled to myself and returned to my room.

* * *

As soon as I returned to my room I felt the exhaustion hit me. I staggered towards the bed and sunk into the comfort. The gentle crimson eyes flashed on my mind then his furious one. How can the same eyes look so different. I felt my consciousness drifting and found myself entering dreamland. I remember the last thought that entered my mind. I can't wait for tomorrow. I fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time reading. Please do review.

Lots of love,

ChieHime


	2. Her introduction their friendship

I was unable to sleep. I already wrote the second chapter so I decided to post it anyways. Please do enjoy and comment. Thank you

* * *

Busy. The whole academy is. The atmosphere was warm. My breakfast was served on my room, another privilege of a special student, while everyone gathered on the cafeteria to eat. The meals were served by robots. I was observing the scene from the kitchen of the cafeteria. I sat there with Narumi sensei who seems to be helping with some of the kitchen activities. The bell rang and everyone slowly left.

"Mi-chan, let's go" Narumi sensei called as he took of the gloves on his hands.

"Are you already finish?"

"Yes. We should go to your class. We are going to be late" It seems like Uncle Kazu arranged to put me in the class under Narumi sensei's wings. The overprotective uncle of mine has his own ways of dealing things. I smiled. I nodded as I trailed behind him. At our way, he was blabbering about how I will surely get along with the class. I hummed listening to his talks. We stooped in front of a huge wooden door with a sigh 2-A hanging sideways above it. He paused for a little and opened the room. I trudged behind him.

"Good morning, my students" He greeted. His entrance seems to have silenced the rowdy students who will become my classmates. They hurriedly took their seats and stared at me with curious eyes. Some with disgust other with disinterest and most unexpectedly some with curiosity. I bowed in front of them politely. "This is Sakura Mikan-chan. She will be a new member of this class. Treat her nicely" Without warning, gravity forgot to hold me. I was suddenly lifted on the air. A bald boy who was chuckling seems to be the source of the alice. "Mochu stop right at this moment"

"Why not sensei let her use her alice" He replied taunting. I sighed. I can't seem to get out of this without using my alice. I activated a part of my alice and landed safely on the ground while the boy Mochu was levitating on his own. I dusted my skirt. "What is going on?" He screamed. I smiled.

"Mikan Sakura. Special Star. Please to meet you" I introduced. My eyes led me to a snail-like machine. It opened its shell and revealed a raven haired woman with cold amethyst eyes. She stared at me.

"Idiot" She mouthed with surprise. I felt my mouth smile brightly.

"Hotaru-chan. Long time no see~" I called loudly. The class stared at her sighing. She gave me a look that demanded me to explain. I chuckled. I released my alice and Mochu landed on the ground safely. He glared. Narumi sensei clapped his hands.

"Now then, who would like to be partnered with Mi-chan" The class cringed. Except for a few who were calmly smiling. Another alice seems to have been activated and I blocked it immediately without reflecting it back to the owner. A light brown-haired man shook his head. A mind reading alice? I smiled at his direction he returned that smile. The door suddenly swung open as the crimson-eyed acquaintance of mine entered the room annoyed. The morning version. I smiled. I bowed at him. He rudely ignored me and walked towards his seat situated at the farthest back of the room next to the windows. "Then let us have Natsume do it" Narumi sensei resumed. Crimson eyes glared. His eyes was like the devouring fire. Dangerous and hot yet one can't seem to take their eyes away. I walked towards the vacant seat next to Natsume. I bowed once again before occupying the empty seat. Narumi sensei bids his farewell with a twirl stating that from now on till next period would be a free time.

As soon as Narumi sensei left the room a green haired girl with a distinguishable perm on her hair stood up. A girl next to her followed. They walked towards me. "Hey you ugly" I lifted my head and stared at her. "Don't try to get close to Natsume-kun" I glanced at my uninterested partner.

"By close, do you mean by what?" I tilted my head. It would be impossible not to get close to my assigned partner physically.

"Don't try to seduce our Natsume-kun" She said with quite angered. So that is what she means. Natsume-kun certainly appears to be popular but it seems he has a league of his own. A fan club. That I know she is a member. I smiled.

"I don't have any intention or interest besides I could not do that even if I want with my appearance" She chuckled. I shrugged and glanced at the man who was staring at me with a stoic expression "You don't strike to be someone owned" He furrowed his brows. The girl tugged my hair.

"Don't speak to our Natsume casually" Jealousy of fan girls are very hard to deal with.

"That would be impossible. I read in the pamphlet that we must work together during special projects therefore speaking would be required"

"Don't get smart with me, you geek" She said raising her hands with claws on it. I sighed. Once again I stopped her alice and took a hold of her wrist. She glared at me with venom.

"Look, let us settle this peacefully. Make your request logical and I would comply. I do not want unnecessary victims. Shouda-san" I demanded. _How does she know my name?_ She thought. Copy alice. Mind reading. I answered inside my head. I let go of her hands.

"What did you do?"She hissed demanding answer. I sighed. "how did you know my name?" she continued confused. Fire caught her hair and I stared at the man next to me.

"You're noisy. Leave" He ordered with authority. His voice full of venom. Shouda shivered and obediently followed his instructions while glaring at me. He stared at me then shrugged. I read his mind. Fuyume greeted me with a smile.

_"Hello Mikan-chan"_

_"Fuyume?"_

_"You look shock" He laughed teasingly. I gathered my composure closed my eyes and controlled the alice fully. Mind reading alice is useful. I concluded. "You have such a cool alice" He laughed. I noticed how different he was with Natsume. He has lighter shade of crimson eyes and carefree air around him. "I lived in Natsu's consciousness."_

_"Is that so?" I asked smiling. I sat down and he followed suit. "how does this work?"_

_"You enter his mind. I let you in. You control your alice. We talk. You sleep" he chuckled. His explanation was kind of amusing. _

_"How about the mind reader in this class? He knows 'bout you too?" He shook his head. A large door appeared at his back painted in blinding white. He chuckled once again. _

_"You enter here through that door. I have the keys for that door" I gaped at his revelation. In many sense I am a consciousness on another person's consciousness. Quite dramatic. He clapped his hands. "Ya sure you wont need to pay attention? You next class is starting soon." I smirked proudly. _

_"They call me genius"_

_"Dork. That's how they call intelligent people with that kind of taste" He laughed lightly. I followed. It seems like my new teacher is quite strict as I felt a murderous aura directed at my body. He rolled on the floor laughing clutching his stomach. "That's a first I saw Jin-jin with that face. Go on, he wont stop bugging you if you wont pay attention. I'll be at the same Sakura tree tonight" I stood up and smiled at him. He replied with the same warm smile. I walked hesitantly towards the white door. I clutched the doorknob before peering over my shoulder glimpsing at Fuyume shooing me away with a light laugh. I smiled and exited Natsume's consciousness. _

* * *

__Strict brown eyes framed in a graded glasses greeted my sight. Jin-jin. I thought. I stared at him beneath my glasses. He sighed and pointed on the board. I stared at the mathematic equation written on the board. A very complex equation for higher mathematics. I recall solving something like the problem before but I believe it was on a book with a title "Advanced Mathematics for Engineers" I grinned. I may not be an engineer but oh well.

I trudged towards the board stretching every bit of my muscle if I could. The whole class except for Fuyume grinning and Hotaru with an uninterested stare. How did Fuyume get out? I stared at the problem written before me. I wrote the answers on the board with great detail. As soon as I finish, I returned to my seat passing the stoic teacher who seems to be dumbfounded but managed to hide it well.

"Fuyume?" I whispered. Haughty crimson orbs greeted me with a brow raised. I shook my head. "Sorry" I could imagine Fuyume laughing at me right now.

* * *

Math ended. I seem to have taken the attention of my classmate as a legendary Math wizard. I could feel venomous stares from Shouda-san and almost all of the girl population. This stare of hatred was brought by another disturbing stare from two boys. One with gentle yet defiant cerulean eyes and the other was with Natsume's.

"You! What's your alice?"He demanded with arrogance. I hate this part of him. I ignored him. He burned the tip of my hair. I glared at him and the flame disappear. He returned my glare. "Are you deaf or plain dumb?"

"I have no obligation to answer" I retorted. He scowled. He nodded his head to the same levitation boy whose name as I recall was Mochu as Narumi sensei called. A group of alice tried affect but nothing happened. I felt his patience growing thin. He smirked as if an answer entered his mind. He once again tried to burn my hair but I nullified it. He put more strength in my alice and managed to put a smoke on it. His alice is really strong and I can't use it. I grimaced. He stood up.

"Hey! Your skipping class"

"None of your business, polka" He said before leaving the room. His words was replaying on my mind. Something is wrong with it. A thunder hit me.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED JERK" I screamed making the whole class flinch.

"Sorry bout that Sakura-san" The cerulean eyed boy pleaded. Reading his mind I found out that he is Nogi Ruka and is Natsume's bestfriend. Even he dont know about Fuyume. I nodded my head. He took his seat next to Hotaru who was glaring daggers at me. I wonder what I did wrong.

* * *

"Now. Explain." As soon as we were out of the room. Hotaru grabbed me and dragged on a empty corner and pushed me on the wall with a very threatening look. I gulped.

"About what?" I played as a fool while chuckling nervously. She glared harder.

"Would you like me to perform a brain scan on you?" She whispered in a very dangerous tone. I would be full with my saliva soon. I have enough share of gulping. I shook my head. "Then. Hurry and tell me"

"It just happened that they found out about my alice. That is all"

"Which happens to be nullification and copy?" That is Hotaru alright. She is very accurate at making logical guesses. She probably wouldn't need the mind reading alice. She loosened her grip on my collar. I nodded my head and cheerfully smiled at her. Its been three years since we last meet after all. I was on the Osaka branch family during those times. The Sakura family is a branch family of the Yukihara. I was sent to the family when I was seven years old for alice training purposes and many other reasons that is needed for my ascension as the family's next priestess princess. I met Hotaru during those times and became quite attached to her. She was my best friend. I always felt bad for keeping my identity as a secret but my family's tradition is very important. She clicked her tongue. "Isn't already time?"

"About what?" I raised my head on her statement.

"You already finished the ceremonies, right?" I eyed her with shock. She cringed. She knew about me. She was reading my facial features it seems as she rolled her eyes staring at me with a haughty Who-do-you-think-I-am? look.

"How did you know?"

"Imai Hotaru has her ways."

"Since when?"

"From the start" As expected of Hotaru. I smiled at her. She shrugged. "What's with the get up?" She stared at me from head to foot.

"Tools of disguise" She sighed.

"Personal taste." I clicked my tongue. How could I ever escape from her. I sighed and smiled at her. She relaxed for a minute and smiled. "Nice to see you well Mikan" I chuckled and tackled her into a hug. She took a gun-like invention a fired it sending shocks all over my body the next thing I knew I was on the floor with an aching head and stomache. "Idiot germs are hard to kill" That definitely is Hotaru with a updated version of her Baka Gun.

* * *

School ended fast. Natsume skipped the whole of the class. I was bored. I rushed out of the room so that I can reach my room faster for the thrill of it. I was halted when I bump into someone.

"Watch where you going Polka?" An irritated voice stated. I immediately recognized the owner of that voice. Hyuuga Natsume. I glared.

"You perverted jerk"

"Who you calling perverted, polka?"He asked irritated. I stood up and dusted my skirt. My pointing finger tapped his chest. I throw my own set of daggers from my eyes. "You" I answered. I stuck my tongue out and he tried to burn the tips of my hair again and this time I didn't let him.

"Tsk. Get out of the way, polka" He demanded.

"Its Sakura Mikan not Polka"

"Polka dotted panty girl? Yeah right I got that"

"You conceited bastard" He smirked and left. The hell with that jerk. I rushed towards my room.

* * *

Fuyume was already on the Sakura tree smiling while waiting. He was sitting with his back rested on the trunk of the tree.

"Natsu loves to sleep here. If ever you need to find him go to this place first" He suddenly said. I nodded my head and sat to the vacant seat next to him.

"Natsume?" He smiled gently. He posed the sleeping posture. I chuckled. He looked cute doing that. "Natsume seems to be missing a lot of classes" Fuyume smirked.

"We are geniuses with taste" He answered and I lightly punched his shoulder laughing at him. He laughed. "You smell good, Mi-chan. Can I call you that?" I nodded.

"Let me call you Fuyu" He grinned. He stared at the sky with a mysterious expression. I followed his gaze. "Do I really smell good?" I muttered. He caught wind of it and nodded. As to prove his point he moved closer and nuzzled his head on my shoulder sniffing the fragrance out of me.

"It's calming" He said as I tried to control the growing redness of my cheeks. I patted his head. He was like a child. he stood up and took something which seems to be a sketch pad. "Let me draw you Mi-chan" He said.

"That's too tiring" I complained thinking about posing for hours. He giggled like a child then laughed loudly.

"I just need you to pose for a few seconds. I can quite remember details" He said. He shook his head. "Nevermind. I can draw later. I already memorized your profile" He stared at me. "Hobbies?"

"Eating?" He frowned. I chuckled. "Piano. Is your hobby drawing?" He shook his head. I stared at him.

"Natsu's"

"I see" We fell into silence and calmly watched the night together.

"Ne"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we friends?" I glanced at him. He was like a nervous child wanting to get praised by his parents for doing well. I chuckled and hugged him.

"Of course" He nuzzled. I let him. He seems insecure.

"That's good. You are my first friend after that incident" He stated sadly. I decided not to pry. He has a secret of his own and I have mine. I need privacy and I know his needs his own too. He patted his back. He is like a child in a man's body.

"I'm happy to be your friend but" I gently pushed him away breaking the hug. "It's kind of weird hugging Natsume's body" He laughed really loud. Tears are forming on his eyes as he was clutching his stomach.

"True. Natsu would kill you if get a hold of this" I gulped. I may be able to do something about Natsume's alice but if he is determined to kill. He could successfully do it. Fuyu's laughter roared even more. I glared at him and smiled. We spend the whole night together laughing and chatting.

_**I was happy unaware of what is to come.**  
_

* * *

_****_Happy reading :D


End file.
